La rusa michelín
by Roi faineant
Summary: Su padre la envía a Japón para enfrentarse a su sobrepeso de una forma inusual: conviviendo en una sociedad que no estaba acostumbrada a la barriga de más. AU. FAT ELI. GENDERBEND. Male! Nozomi, Hanayo, Kotori, Nico y Maki. NozoEli como principal, NicoMaki, KotoUmi y RinPana como secundarios.


**DISCLAIMER: Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.**

 **Aclaraciones y notas al final. Disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

 _PRÓLOGO_

El panorama era irónico para lo que iría a constituir un día de pura perdición. Los pétalos de sakura caían con gracia y los pocos espectadores miraban devotos su galante vaivén. Eli creía que eso iba a ser lo único bueno de aquella fatídica mañana. Estaba siendo demasiado pesimista siendo que apenas hace unas horas el sol había nacido del horizonte, pero ¿Qué más podría pensar luego de haberse mudado a un lugar en el que honestamente no quería vivir, por obligación de su estricto padre? Claro, todo era culpa de ella, su ociosidad y la grasa de más que rellenaba su cuerpo.

Y que conveniente había sido llevarla a un país de primer mundo con un numero casi inexistente de población con sobrepeso, con una cultura que evitaba llegar a ese estado y que, aparte, habían leyes para impedirlo. Gracias, progenitor, por enviar a su hija a un lugar donde seria por completo un bicho raro.

Elichika caminaba con pasos temerosos hacia el instituto, y desde donde se encontraba ya podía visualizar las instalaciones de este, aunque, en la lejanía, seguía pareciendo un pequeño juguete insignificante. Sentía la mirada de las pocas almas que se encontraban presentes sobre ella y sintió vergüenza de sí misma, anhelando esconderse en algún sitio o que la tierra la tragase. Pero no, prometió ignorar cualquier trato despectivo hacia su persona y no pensaba echarse atrás.

Así que tomo toda la fuerza de voluntad que subsistía en su ser y siguió su recorrido con la cabeza bien alta. Unas cuadras más y llegaría a su destino, que ya no quedaba a más de cuatro. Mientras seguía avanzando, atisbaba maravillada el manto blanco rosado de las sakuras que yacían sobre el suelo. Si habrían más de esos escenarios durante su estadía en Japón, quizás, y solo quizás, no se iría a arrepentir. Sonrió con un sonrojo decorando mínimamente sus pómulos antes de traspasar la entrada del instituto, que mantenía una presencia imponente con sus anchas puertas y un muro que se alzaba impidiendo tener mucha vista del patio. Dentro, cerca de la entrada, habían varios árboles teñidos por las flores de cerezo y, por ende, los pétalos se hallaban esparcidos a lo largo de toda la zona. El lugar era indudablemente bonito, parecía conservar un estilo de antaño y no todo era gris y azul y cuadrado como solían ser las preparatorias más modernas. Aunque no por eso su nulo entusiasmo incremento. Intento pasar desapercibida mientras cruzaba el campus, haciéndose de fantasma, una tarea nada complicada pues el alumnado que merodeaba el terreno era escaso y todos ocupados en sus propios asuntos, sin darle ni la más remota importancia, como a Elichika le gustaba. Pero a mitad del recorrido una estrepitosa voz llamo su atención y la de algunos otros, haciendo que virase en busca del origen de aquel escandalo: una chica de cabello jengibre gritando "Noboru-kun, Noboru-kun" mientras abrazaba empalagosamente a un pobre joven que a duras penas podía corresponder adecuadamente la muestra de afecto. El chico era esbelto y con el cabello de color morado, peinado hacia un lado. Eli se quedó mirando con sucia indiferencia la escena, sin evitar que el pensamiento de "que chica más molesta" cruzara de soslayo por su mente. No conto cuanto fue el tiempo que se había quedado ensimismada admirándolos, pero lo que la saco de su trance fue la mirada, igual de intensa que la suya, que le correspondía ese chico. No pudo diferenciar con exactitud el color de sus iris, solo supo que eran verdes y que contrastaban de forma magnifica con el tono de su cabello. Aún mantenía entre sus brazos a esa chica, pero definitivamente su completa atención se encontraba asechándola a ella, como un depredador. Eli giro 90 grados, apenada por haber sido descubierta y siguió con pasos torpes hacia la puerta. Penetro en el edificio, sintiendo como si un peso se desprendiera de sus hombros y empezó a caminar, ahora con mucha más calma, hacia el pasillo de la segunda planta donde se supone estarían las listas (que más bien eran varios carteles inmensos) que le informarían del salón al que debía ir y en el que pasaría el resto del año. Sabia más o menos donde se ubicaba cada cosa en el instituto: baños, auditorio, la pista de atletismo, el dojo y, algo que a primeras la había desconcertado, el establo… Su madre tuvo la molestia de explicarle todo lo más minuciosamente posible para que su Elichika no se rompiera la cabeza intentando averiguar la ubicación de cada cosa (sus padres están divorciados. Elichika nació en Japón pero tras el divorcio se mudó a Rusia junto a su padre, visitando en las vacaciones de verano a su madre, por lo que estaba algo familiarizada con las costumbres japonesas y consciente de lo estrictos que eran con la educación y el ámbito laboral). Había fabricado más o menos un mapa mental, e iba reconociendo lo anterior dicho por su madre a medida que avanzaba y veía.

Viro a su derecha y subió las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso. Sus pisadas resonaban entre aquella atmosfera quieta y silenciosa, haciéndole sentir intranquilidad. Al llegar al último escalón, se inclinó y asomo la cabeza por el pasillo, volteando hacia ambas direcciones como el que intenta divisar algún automóvil para poder cruzar la calle. Noto las listas al lado izquierdo de este y sin rechistar se encamino hacia ellas. Solo habían dos personas en el camino, las cuales charlaban y miraban con entusiasmo las listas, Eli supuso que ambas quedaron en el mismo salón y por ese motivo festejaban. Se paró frente a la pizarra y empezó a delinear los renglones de las listas con su dedo índice, buscando su apellido (que, como empieza con la letra A, no debía dificultársele hallarlo) hasta que dio con él y leyó los números que se rezaban enseguida de este: 2-2.

-2-2… -repitió en un murmullo, como método de memorización. Satisfecha y sin nada más por hacer, abandono el edificio y comenzó a vagar por las instalaciones. Primero fue a parar al dojo, luego fue al establo (se encontraba particularmente curiosa e intrigada por conocer a las alpacas que Vivian allí), seguido de la pista de atletismo y, por último, el auditorio, donde se les daría la bienvenida a los de primer grado. Al parecer su tiempo que al principio creyó de sobra se había desvanecido tan rápido como el humo y quedaban no más de cinco minutos para que la ceremonia diera inicio. Sus piernas regordetas se movieron apresuradas hacia el auditorio, zigzagueando entre los cuerpos que se dirigían a su misma dirección solo que más flojos y despreocupados. Hasta ahora había esquivado con éxito a todas las personas y ya divisaba la entrada a menos de diez metros, pero sintió como súbitamente un cuerpo (mucho más delgado que el suyo) chocaba contra su torso. Ambos trastrabillaron con pasos hacia atrás y se miraron, Elichika incrédula y el otro con latente fastidio.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas, ¿quieres?! Le harías un favor a todos, extranjera –gruño dando media vuelta y siguiendo el rumbo que, en realidad, compartían. Era un chico menudo, de cabello azabache y con brillantes ojos carmesí. Elichika no pudo evitar pensar que era como un conejo con temperamento de Chihuahua. Suspiro dejando caer sus hombros antes de penetrar en el auditorio. El sitio era extenso y habían montonales de hileras de bancas, algunas ya estando ocupadas. Estaba atestado de gente y apenas podía avanzar por el resquicio que los cuerpos dejaban libre. Avanzo murmurando "lo siento" innumerables veces al apartar con sumo cuidado los cuerpos de su camino. Al finalmente aterrizar sobre un asiento, exhalo aire agotada, hundiéndose en la banca e ignorando todos los cuerpos que merodeaban el lugar y que con el simple hecho de estar presente ya la tenían fatigada.

Segundos después sintió a un cuerpo colocarse en seguida de ella, tenso. Eli se giró para verlo, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al presenciar al chico que minutos antes le había vociferado frente a la entrada. Al parecer se encontraba apenado, rascando el musculo masetero con su índice y mirando hacia un lugar indefinido. Eli quiso sonreír con saña. Creí que era de primero, o ¿quizás se ha confundido? Pues este sitio es para los de segundo…, pensó.

-¿Qué me ves? –espeto con violencia el chico, ceñudo. Eli rio por lo bajo y su compañero endureció la mirada.

-Nada, nada… -respondió intentando sofocar su risa antes de provocar su propio homicidio-. Es… Solo me preguntaba si eras de primero.

Eso pareció molestarlo aún más, y un rubor rosado cubrió su rostro. A Eli le pareció lindo, en el sentido de que actuaba como un niño pequeño y bastante aniñado.

-Estoy en tu mismo maldito grado –replico girando indignado su rostro hacia el frente, donde la directora empezaba a acomodarse en el estrado para comenzar a hablar. Detrás de ella, se situaban en fila india algunas estudiantes, seguramente miembros del consejo estudiantil. Cada una tenía un aspecto completamente distinto a la otra, pero todas compartían un aura que denotaba severidad y un toque de superioridad, al menos eso le pareció a Eli, quien de pronto quiso arrancarles esa faceta artificial. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan agresiva? Ah, sí, ya lo recordó.

La ceremonia había transcurrido adecuadamente, no fue la gran cosa y Eli había divisado a unos cuantos que cabeceaban luchando entre su razón y el sueño. Ella se mantuvo firme, oyendo sin escuchar las palabras que recitaba la directora, con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Hubo un momento en que tuvieron que pararse para cantar el himno. Una vez hubo finalizado, los estudiantes se dispersaron y dirigieron hacia sus respectivas aulas, abandonando el auditorio. Eli estuvo atenta, no quería dejarse llevar por la multitud y que terminara en un salón, o peor, un edificio que no le correspondiera.

Ya estando en el pasillo y a unos cuantos metros, se dio la libertad de ensimismarse en sus preocupaciones. Se preguntó cómo estarían sus amigos, los maestros con quienes tuvo una buena relación y el frágil estado de su abuela. Sobre todo esto último. Hacia un año, a su abuela le habían encontrado cáncer de riñón, una noticia trágica y desconcertante para toda la familia Ayeas, pues su abuela siempre fue sana, vigorosa y activa. Aquello volvió a llenarla de rabia y sin saberlo ya apretaba su puño repleta de impotencia. Su entrecejo se frunció. Aflojo el agarre cuando noto el escozor de sus uñas siendo clavadas en su palma. Aspiro hondo y siguió su camino. Delante, dos figuras sobresaltaban de entre las otras, una más alargada que la anterior. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver al chico conejo y al que abrazaba a la chica en medio del patio, charlando animosamente como buenos colegas. Aunque el más bajo parecía algo fastidiado, mientras que el de cabello morado mantenía esbozada una sonrisa burlona.

Estaba anonadada. Las únicas personas con quienes tuvo un contacto (aunque mínimo) cursarían junto a ella durante todo el año. ¿Cuántas probabilidades existían de que eso ocurriese? ¿dos entre cuatrocientas? Era exageradamente mucha coincidencia, pero lo que encontró más cuerdo fue dejar de darle vueltas al tema, y entrar al aula. Todos los días pasaban este tipo de cosas, no tenía que parecer idiota.

…..

Nunca se imaginó lo agotador que podría ser un día de escuela. Los músculos de su espalda se hallaban agarrotados, los parpados le pesaban y sus piernas no daban para más. Gracias a los dioses ya había acabado, solo faltaba salir del instituto e irse a casa que, para su desgracia, tendría que hacerlo caminando. Estaba relativamente cerca, no debía tener muchos problemas con eso. Se encontraba bajando las escaleras, haciendo esfuerzo para no desplomarse y descansar justo ahí, y el sitio era silencioso hasta que una voz masculina resonó entre las paredes. A Eli le recorrió un escalofrió en la nuca.

-¡D-Disculpa!

Eli retomo el porte severo que mantuvo toda la mañana, aunque vacilo antes de encarar al que la llamaba. Su mirada se suavizo al ver al chico de cabello morado parado unas cuantas escaleras más arriba que ella, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y notoriamente azogado. Eli seguía manteniéndose inexpresiva.

-Eh… Yo… -balbuceo enroscando sus dedos. Eli lo vio exhalar, hinchando su pecho de aire, y volvieron a conectar sus miradas. La de él había cambiado, como si aquellos ojos turquesa escondieran las respuestas a todas las preguntas existentes. Se sintió cohibida por tan descarado contacto visual, pero tampoco quería romperlo. Los extremos de las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. A este punto, el corazón de Eli golpeaba desorbitado su caja torácica.

-Me llamo Tojo Noboru. Estoy en tu misma clase, y… -titubeo-. Puede que suene repentino, pero quisiera co.. Conocerte. ¿Está bien eso?

Los labios de Eli se separaron y admiro al chico frente a ella, tímido. Unos instantes después, una leve risita se escapó de su boca, viajando por todo el pasillo, desconcertando a Noboru. Eli meneo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, riendo y cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano. ¿Adónde se había ido la fatiga? No lo sabía, pero era como si la súbita propuesta de Noboru le hubiese inyectado energía a su cuerpo.

-Que chico tan inusual… -musito con una sonrisa-. Está bien, Tojo-san.

Los iris de Noboru brillaron. Se acercó sin mucho cuidado hacia ella y tomo ambas de sus manos. ¿Eso era algo que normalmente hacían los chicos japoneses? Se preguntó Eli.

-¡Genial! –exclamo con una sonrisa que mostraba su blanca dentadura. Eli sintió el calor que emanaban las grandes manos de Noboru y quiso quitarlas porque las suyas propias se encontraban algo sudorosas, cosa que le dio algo de vergüenza pero el chico pareció no percatarse de ello-. Entonces te ves obligada a conocer a mis otros amigos. Son buenas personas, sé que te caerán bien.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder la arrastro hasta la salida, Eli intentando arduamente seguirle el paso a Noboru. En la puerta se podían apreciar a cuatro personas, todas con estaturas similares, hablando de cosas triviales. Noboru alzo la voz, llamándolos, y el cuarteto dirigió su atención hacia ellos.

-¡Chicos y aún más chicos! –dijo Noboru, como empezando a dar un anuncio de alta importancia. Lo último fue una clara indirecta hacia el chico conejo, quien levanto su dedo corazón hacia Noboru-. He capturado a… ¡La rusa!

-¿La rusa? –Cuestiono un chico de cabello cenizo-. ¡Sugoi!

-Así es –jalo ligeramente del brazo de Eli, quien se había quedado dos pasos atrás. Eli sintió como todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella, y se preguntó si haberse dejado llevar por Noboru había sido una decisión sensata. Se removió incomoda-. No seas tímida, Eli-san. Mira, él es Niko –señalo al chico conejo, quien solo aparto la mirada-, Honoka –la de cabello jengibre la saludo con grio, haciendo que una peliazul la reprendiera por lo bajo-, Kotaro –el que había hablado con anterioridad le dedico una sonrisa amable- y, por ultimo pero no menos importante: Umi –la susodicha dejo en paz a Honoka e hizo una leve reverencia-. Kotaro y Umi son amigos de Honoka, los acabamos de conocer hoy por la mañana –se rasco la nuca, sonriendo.

-¡Un gusto, Eli-chan! –Honoka salto hacia ella y enredo su cuello en un abrazo. A Eli le fue casi imposible respirar.

-Yo… Honoka-san, estas ap-apretando mu-much…

-¡Honoka! –le llamo con severidad Umi. La nombrada hizo el agarre menos férreo, pero no la libero del abrazo-. Honoka, ya déjala.

-Mou, Umi-chan… -renegó, frunciendo sus labios en un tierno puchero.

-Hono… -antes de que pudiera seguir, la mano de Kotaro se posó sobre su hombro y le vio negar lentamente con la cabeza, manteniendo su sonrisa característica. El rostro de Umi se fundió en rojo y desvió su mirada-. Rayos, Kotaro… La mimas demasiado.

-Hey, Eli-san –cuando Noboru la llamo, Honoka decidió finalmente separarse de ella. Eli masajeo unos momentos su cuello antes de mirar a Noboru-. ¿Por dónde vives?

-Cerca del puente de la estación.

-Grandioso. Entonces Eli-san y yo nos iremos juntos. Niko, ¿vie…

-Tengo cosas que hacer –interrumpió a Noboru. Intercambiaron miradas, diciéndose todo y nada, y Noboru asintió con un deje de nostalgia en sus ojos-. Nos vemos.

Se despidió Niko, dejando a los cinco restantes en silencio. Tras el momento incomodo, Noboru y Eli decidieron despedirse e irse en dirección al puente mencionado. Hablaron de varias cosas, sobre todo de las clases y los profesores. Eli, aunque procuro caminar seria, se le escapaba una que otra sonrisa por las imitaciones ridículas que hacía del profesor de física. También mencionaron algunos detalles de su vida fuera de la escuela; Eli se enteró que Noboru vivía solo en un departamento, trabajaba en un templo como ayudante y que le apasionaba todo lo relacionado con espíritus, adivinación y algunas cosas de la misa negra. Lo último le había dado algo de miedo a Eli al principio, pero Noboru dejo en claro que no practicaba nada relacionado con eso. Luego, estando a punto de llegar al puente, le mostro sus cartas del tarot y explico el significado de algunas y como es que funcionaban.

Llegaron al punto donde sus caminos se bifurcaban. Noboru le dijo que vivía hacia la izquierda y el hogar de Eli se encontraba en la otra dirección. Aunque charlaron un rato más. Para Eli todo era extraño, nunca antes había congeniado tan bien con una persona, la plática le salía natural, se sentía cómoda. Era insólito, porque Eli no solía llevarse bien con los chicos de su edad, pero sin duda Noboru sabia como hacerla hablar. Ni siquiera Sergey había logrado tanto y tan pronto. ¡Ah, en que cosas pensaba!

-Oye, Noboru…

-¿Hum?

De un momento a otro ambos se habían quedado callados, mirando como el alba pintaba de matices rosas y naranjas el cielo. Y así estaban bien, no era un silencio tenso, pero a Eli le picaba la curiosidad.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? –inquirió, insegura.

-Claro que puedes –respondió con una gran sonrisa. Eli asintió sin despegar sus ojos del cielo.

-Tú y esa chica… Honoka, ¿son novios?

-No –no lo pensó siquiera al responder. Pareció automático, como si lo hubiese hecho un robot-. No lo somos, pero si lo fuimos. Aunque eso ya no me afecta.

Se quedó callado, divagando entre recuerdos que Eli desconocía. El ambiente pesado la preocupo, arrepintiéndose de abrir su bocota, pero segundos después Noboru volvía a sonreírle con la misma amabilidad que hace unos momentos.

-No te preocupes, está bien –Noboru se acercó a ella y con su dedo pulgar le masajeo el entrecejo dulcemente. Eli se aturdió ante tan desprevenida pérdida de espacio personal-. Si frunces el ceño te saldrán arrugas –bromeo, separándose de a poquito de Eli, sin despegar los ojos de la rubia-. Y, si te preguntas el porque rompimos, pues… Me temo que no podre responderte. Al menos no yo. Te aseguro que con el tiempo lo averiguaras.

Eli asintió, avergonzada. Se sentía como una niña pequeña a la que no le compraban el peluche que quería, pero prometían hacerlo a la próxima. Anoto mentalmente no volver a meterse en la vida privada de los demás tan deprisa.

-Creo que debería irme –musito Eli. Noboru solo meneo afirmativamente su cabeza. No era una atmosfera incomoda, sin embargo algo había mal ahí, supuso que Noboru se entristeció por lo mencionado, pero su rostro mostraba una fría indiferencia hacia lo sucedido. En ese momento, Eli se dio cuenta que Noboru era de aquellas personas engañosas, pero no en el mal sentido. Cubría sus emociones con un falso manto de sonrisas. Eso debía ser, y estaba segura que no imaginaba cosas. Con solo verlo…

-Bye-bye –se despidió con voz cantarina y un ademan, y Eli vio su ancha espalda mientras se alejaba hasta que se perdió al pasar un semáforo y virar en una calle. Ahora el cielo había oscurecido, las calles alumbradas por los faroles en que se avistaban mosquitos volando agitadamente sobre su luz artificial. Aun se hallaban bastante concurridas, así que se permitió meditar un poco más en ese lugar. No más de diez minutos fueron los suficientes para irse a casa, agotada por el trabajo de ese día, anhelando recostarse sobre su cómodo sillón.

* * *

 **Ayyy, tarde bastante en terminar esto. Aproveche este asueto para ponerme las pilas y escribir ijiji**

 **Antes que nada, debo poner un par de cosillas para que entiendan como va el rollo, ya que transforme un poco la historia de los personajes xD.**

 **Nozomi=Noboru; Nico=Niko(?); Kotori=Kotaro; Hanayo=Hayato; Maki=Maponus(Mapo).**

 **Aqui Noboru, Niko y Honoka son amigos de la infancia. Honoka conoce a Umi y a Kotaro en secundaria. La historia de los de primero no cambiara basicamente nada: Rin y Hayato son amigos desde pequeños y conocen a Maponus (Mapo para los compas) entrando a Otonoki. La diferencia sera que las madres de Rin y Niko son viejas amigas, por lo tanto se conocen y tienen una buena relacion. Asi se entrelazaran la vida de nuestros queridos musos xd (lo dejo en claro porque no sere tan minuciosa con el tema en capitulos proximos).**

 **De momento las parejas oficiales que habra seran KotoUmi y NicoMaki (yep, espadazos xD), pero al ser la primera vez que escriba BL no vayan a esperarse mucho, tampoco soy fanatica del yaoi pero crei que poner un poco de amors entre chicos no vendria mal uwu. Claro, esta es una historia NozoEli, por lo tanto estos tortolitos tardaran un poco mas en entrar a una relacion. ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez haya algun obstaculo que friegue todo su amorsito. Eso no lo sabemos jejej.**

 **Y, por ultimo, no quise profundizar en los personajes porque solo queria que el prologo fuera una breve introduccion. Si, se que fue muy kk el como se presentaron Kotaro, Umi, Noboru, Niko, Honoka y Eli, pero queria que fuese laconico para no dar tantos rodeos. En los proximos caps veremos como Eli se siente respecto a su cuerpo y la razon de porque se encuentra gordita (yep, la hay, seguro ya se hacen una idea), y claro, como les va en la vida a los demas.**

 **PD: gracias a los que han dejado reviews en mis anteriores historias. Siempre que los leo me pongo mu' feliz jij**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo. Chiao uwu**


End file.
